Mirai
by Miori
Summary: Un combat pour retrouver la mémoire ou sequelle de Mémories
1. Mirai

Titre : MIRAI

Série : Gundam wing 

Genre : Sequel de « Memories ». Pov de Heero. Yaoi avec 2x1, 3x4x3 principalement plus du 5+2+5, 3+1 etc…

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise…sniff. Le paragraphe en italique est extrait de la fin de « Memories ».

Notes :  Bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Alors à défaut d'un chap de « Boys and Children » qui tarde, voici « Mirai » ! En gros « mirai » signifie « future » ou « avenir » en japonais. Comme vous avez pu le voir, cette fic est la suite de « Memories ». Mais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ce n'est pas trop grave. Eviter de lire « Mirai » si vous voulez voir « Memories », c'est tout. 

            Cette fois, c'est Heero qui prend la parole. J'ai hésité à faire un pov de Duo, mais finalement, je pense que si « Memories » était son histoire, « Mirai » sera celle de Heero. C'est donc naturel que ce soit ce dernier qui raconte. Même si j'ai bien envie de faire intervenir Dudu ! 

            J'arrête là avec mon bavardage, et je vous laisse juge de ce prologue ! Bonne lecture !

@@@

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo ! Duo Maxwell. Mais appelle moi Duo ! » Son sourire se fit plus assurer tout comme le mien, et je jetai un regard confiant aux autres, restés à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'en étais sûr. J'arriverai à rendre sa mémoire et ses souvenirs à Heero. Parce que c'était important. Et que je l'aimais. Oui, avec Quatre, Wufei, et Trowa, nous y parviendrions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et pour toi, Heero, j'étais prêt à tout…

A nous deux, nous pouvions alors commencé ce qui allait être, probablement le plus dur combat de notre vie. Mon passé ? je l'avais enterré, je m'en étais libéré. C'était à ton tour de lutter maintenant. Pour nous. Pour nous retrouver et enfin, reconquérir cette chance de vivre heureux… Heero, à toi de m'ouvrir ton cœur…

MIRAI 

            « Heero Yui » Est-ce mon nom ? Sans doute. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi. Cela peut paraître stupide mais je ne suis même pas sûr de m'appeler comme ça. Pourtant « Heero » me semble si familier. _Heero…C'est un joli prénom… et c'est le tien. N'en doute pas. _C'est facile pour toi, Duo de le penser. Toi, tu te connais vraiment. Mais moi, je n'ai qu'une chose : le doute. 

            Voilà sept mois environ, que je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. A mon réveil, je réalisais soudain que rien ne me venait à l'esprit quant à mon passé, mon identité. « Amnésique »… Mon corps me faisait souffrir sans que je sache la cause de cette douleur. J'avais dû avoir un accident. Cependant, mon âme et mon cœur me brûlaient aussi, même encore plus que ces blessures physiques. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me souvenir ? Pourquoi ?! 

            Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux toujours pas trouver de réponses à mes questions. Tout ce dont je suis certain c'est que…

« Heeeeerrroo !!! Allez debout !! » La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et une silhouette se profila à l'entrée. Elle s'avança vers moi et s'assit sur mon lit, tandis que je me redressai en me frottant les yeux. 

« Il est presque midi ! T'es une vrai marmotte ! Même moi je me suis levé avant toi ! Quatre commence à se faire du sang d'encre pour toi ! 

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment.

-Vraiment ? » Son regard se ferma soudain, et une ombre que je commençais à bien connaître passa dans ses yeux si profonds. Que se cachait-il au fond de ces yeux qui m'observait d'un air si triste et inquiet ? Pourquoi Duo pouvait être si joyeux puis si sombre l'instant suivant ? 

« Je vais m'habiller, pour te montrer que ce n'est rien que de la fatigue, répliquai-je désireux d'ôter de son visage si chaleureux d'ordinaire, cette expression angoissée.

-Ok ! Je vais redescendre pour aider Quatre à la cuisine ! Parce que connaissant Feifei, c'est pas lui qui va s'en charger !, lança-t-il en souriant de nouveau gaiement. A tout de suite !

-Oui. » 

            En baillant, j'entrepris d'ouvrire mes volets puis de prendre des vêtements dans ma penderie. Etrangement je me mis à repenser au jour où j'étais rentré dans cette chambre. Ma chambre. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable et une chaîne hi-fi sur une étagère. C'est bizarre, mais j'avais éprouvé le besoin de tapoter les touches du clavier ! Et le portable avait été l'unique objet qui m'avait paru familier dans cette pièce. Rien d'autres ne m'évoquaient un quelconque souvenir. Le pull bleu marine ainsi que le jean que je me décidai à porter pour la journée. Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir choisi. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, je regardai mon calendrier. Les photos représentaient l'espace et les colonies. Bien que résidant sur la Terre, j'étais fasciné par elles. Je savais que les autres et moi étions natifs de l'espace. Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas me rappeler des moments que j'avais passé là-bas… Et mes amis ne souhaitaient pas m'y emmener pour l'instant…

Après un bref passage dans la salle de bains, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers de notre résidence. Nous, enfin Quatre, habitions une maison avec un jardin dans un quartier calme de la ville, légèrement à l'écart. Mis à part Duo, lui et moi, deux autres personnes vivaient ici. Trowa Barton et Chang Wufei. Cette maison et ses environs représentaient pour moi, un coin de paradis. Un endroit où j'étais en sécurité, à l'abri. De quoi ? Je ne le savais pas précisément…

Un délicieux fumé me chatouilla les narines, et du coup je pressai le pas vers la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte.

« Allez Quatrounet ! Juste un doigt ?! 

-Non ! Mon bœuf bourguignon sera bientôt prêt. 

-Ah évidemment ! Tu veux le préserver pour Ton Trowa, pas vrai ?

-Nn-non !, protesta Quatre en rougissant légèrement, et en levant les mains devant lui. 

-Merci !, se réjouit le natté en en profitant pour tremper son index dans la sauce. 

-Duo ! », s'écria notre cordon-bleu, avant de me remarquer. Je cachai mon amusement. Malgré nos vingt ans, Quatre et Duo, et finalement un peu Wufei et moi même par certain côté étions encore des adolescents…

« Bonjour Quatre. 

-Bonjour Heero. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui. 

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? 

-Assez bonne. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un peu faim. » Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, qui acquiesça, puis soupira.

« Bien, je crois que mon repas est bientôt prêt. Duo, préviens Trowa et Wufei, reprit notre benjamin d'un ton plus gai. 

-No problem ! », lança notre ami en sortant de la pièce. 

            Au bout de quelques minutes, il revenait en traînant un jeune homme brun, le dépassant bien d'une tête et demi. Trowa me salua et nous passâmes à table. Il ne posa pas de questions, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me couvait du regard. Trowa était notre aîné. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il se sentait responsable de nous. C'était le plus sage. Ce qui m'avait frappé, c'était la douceur avec laquelle il traitait les animaux quelqu'ils soient. Cette tendresse, seul Quatre et moi aussi, en recevions autant…

Des gestes montrant l'affection que l'on porte à quelqu'un. Je ne cessai de me sentir mal-à-l'aise à chaque fois que l'on faisait preuve de trop d'attention pour moi. Je n'arrivai pas à me détendre et je crois que je n'aimais pas ça. 

            Une chaise restait vide. Je consultai ma montre. Wufei n'allait pas tarder. Il travaille pour Priventer, et d'après Duo, c'est même un des meilleurs éléments si ce n'est le meilleur de tous. Je n'en doute pas. Il est très doué pour les arts martiaux. Toujours selon Duo, il a néanmoins une tendance prononcée à exprimer des « propos machos », sauf à l'égard de Sally. 

            Un bruit en provenance de l'entrée nous parvint tout à coup, et bientôt Wufei nous rejoignit tous dans la salle à manger. 

« Hello mon Wuwu !

-Maxwell !

-Oh, tu dois avoir faim ! On est de mauvais poil lorsqu'on est à jeun !

-Dans ton cas, je crois que ton estomac ne sait pas digérer les aliments et que ta langue perd toute son énergie à babiller. 

-Pff !

-Bon, je te sers Heero ?, me proposa Quatre.

-S'il-te-plaît. 

-He ! Moi aussi je suis affamé !

-On ne t'a jamais inculqué les bonnes manières ? Les enfants sont servis en dernier. 

-Mais je suis pas un gamin !

-Qui sait…

-Argh ! Trooowaa, il est pas gentil Wu !

-Barton, je te pris d'ignorer ce petit excité. 

-Hn hn… » Et Quatre allait intervenir pour les calmer, puis Duo et Wufei bouderaient un moment. C'était toujours pareil. Toutefois, cela ne me gênait pas. Peut être un peu, mais cela me donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une famille. Mes amis m'apportaient de la joie et m'offraient de quoi oublier mon amnésie. Ce bonheur éphémère, je voulais le préserver pour toujours… Mais je ne croyais aux miracles. Tant que je ne retrouverai pas mes souvenirs, je savais que je ne serai pas vraiment heureux. Parce que plus que mon passé, et mon vrai « moi », j'étais conscient qu'il me manquait par dessus tout quelque chose, quelqu'un… Un élément de ma vie qui comptait beaucoup pour moi… Je devais retirer le voile qui m'en séparer. Il le fallait car j'en avais besoin…, me disais-je en posant mon regard sur Duo qui riait aux éclats. Et pour cela, je devais vaincre mes cauchemars…

A suivre…

Un tit mail ? Ou review ?


	2. Rêves

Série : Gundam wing 

Titre : Mirai

Genre : Yaoi avec 2x1, 3x4x3… c'est tout… pour le moment… Pov de Heero

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise

Notes : Voilà enfin le second chap ! Vous y croyiez plus, pas vrai ? ^__~ Mais je tiens à signaler que ça fait DEUX mois qu'il est fini mais qu'il m'était impossible de le télécharger sur le net… Allez savoir pourquoi… 

C'est étrange d'écrire un pov d'Heero. Heureusement qu'il est amnésique, et que comme ça, il écoute un peu plus ses émotions ! Ici, il commence à avancer un peu… Duo est absent physiquement dans ce chap, mais présent dans les pensées (et rêves) de Heero. Le tout petit passage qui suit, montre d'ailleurs combien Heero tient à Duo… 

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

Des Gros MERCI : A Naëlle, mais je lui dirai jamais assez ! Et à Lilith ! Vive Saiyuki, pas vrai ?! ^__^

A Azalea, Chris, Kaory (pour Relena… euh, surtout ne cherche pas à me tuer, à la fin de ce chap… ^__^ ), Hathor, Kaoro, à Mimi Yui (ta review m'a fait très plaisir), et à Tipitina (là, je rougis en lisant ta review !). 

PS : Boys and Children va arriver, juré ! Le chap est en train de se faire, mais c'est pas facile…

Euh, j'ai fini ! 

@@@

"Heero ?! Heero ! 

-Non...

-Heero ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non... Arrêtez !

-Heero, calme toi. C'est moi. 

-...Duo ?

-Oui. 

-Ne me laisse pas !!

-Heero ?!

-Ne me laisse pas !

-Heero, je ne vais pas...

- - Ne meurs pas ! Duo !! Je t'en supplie ! Ne pars pas !!!

**Rêves**

      Lundi, mardi, mercredi... les jours passaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le seul moment où je pensais au temps qui s'écoulait, était le soir, juste avant de me coucher. Je me disais alors que se terminait une autre journée de plus, sans que j'eusse retrouver, un semblant de mémoire. Le pire, c'est que le peu que je possédais, j'avais l'impression de le perdre, qu'il glissait entre mes doigts que du sable fin. Duo m'avait dit que cela faisait des mois que je m'étais réveillé de cet hôpital, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines...

            Malgré tout, j'étais décidé à retrouver mes souvenirs. J'allais y arriver. Et, je ne pouvais de toute façon rester comme ça. C'était un sentiment étrange... Comme si mon âme ne reconnaissait pas mon corps, et réciproquement. Cela semble un peu byzarre. Certaines fois, quand il m'arrive de sourire ou de rire, quoique discrètement, je m'arrête subitement. Parce que ce genre de comportement, je crois que c'est....que ce n'était pas le mien. Mes envies du moment se fondent avec celles qui sans doute faisaient parties de mon passé. 

            Et il y a des choses qui m'inquiètent. La nuit, je fais des cauchemars. J'arrive à m'en souvenir, mais je ne les comprends pas. On dirait des pièces d'un puzzle immense se mélangeant sans arrêt, ne me laissant aucune chance de les assembler. Dans ces rêves, il m'arrive de distinguer Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et surtout, Duo. Nous devions être très proches... C'est vrai qu'il se montre protecteur avec moi. Il essaie de me communiquer sa joie de vivre, son espoir. Il est mon meilleur ami, avant les autres même si eux aussi, je les aime. Mais c'est comme pour Duo. Souvent, je lie un sentiment de pitié, de tristesse dans leurs yeux, ou de temps en temps, je les observe, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Mais c'est vraiment Duo qui m'obsède le plus. J'ai l'impression de... comment dire.... Il me rassure, mais me fait peur... pas pour moi, mais pour lui... 

            D'autant que d'autres visages plus fous me parviennent dans mes cauchemars... J'en connais quelques uns... Sally, le médecin qui me soigne. Elle est toujours présente lors des examens et s'occupe de moi. Apparemment, elle nous connaît bien, particulièrement Wufei. Et puis, il y a Catherine, la sœur de Trowa. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'a fixé un instant sans rien dire. Elle a ensuite regardé Trowa, et a secoué la tête d'un air peiné. Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est que je l'ai vu murmurer des mots à son frère, quand elle m'avait cru trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. "Après toi, maintenant, c'est son tour... regarde ce que la guerre et la paix vous ont apporté, à vous..."

            Je méditais longuement sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mon tour... après Trowa ? Parlait-elle de mon amnésie ? Pourtant Trowa ne m'en avait pas parlé... la guerre, la paix... Je savais qu'il y a quatre ans, les colonies et la terre avaient connu de vives tensions. Mais je n'avais pas participé à tout ça... nous étions encore des adolescents de quinze ans à cette époque... Est-ce que c'est parce que Trowa et Catherine, tout comme moi, n'avions plus de parents ? Les avions-nous perdu à ce moment là ? Tant de questions, auxquelles s'ajoutaient les ombres mystérieuses de mes rêves. 

            Car d'autres visages encore apparaissaient. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Je voyais un homme, vêtu de bleu, un sourire et un port altier, entourait d'une noblesse incomparable. Un autre, dont le visage qui pourtant ne m'était pas inconnu, portait un masque. Et il y avait un autre visage... celui d'une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle me souriait, me priait de revenir à elle... 

            J'avais beau les passer et les repasser dans ma tête, rien à faire : leurs noms ne me revenaient pas. Tout comme le reste... 

            Un bruit étouffé provenant de l'étage me sortit de ma médiation. Probablement était-ce Trowa qui venait de terminer de prendre sa douche. Il allait après se rendre au cirque, dont il était le meilleur élément. Mais je savais qu'il ne quitterait pas la maison, tant que les autres ne seraient pas de retour. Ils avaient installé un roulement, de sorte que je n'étais jamais seul. Seulement, si je les remercier pour ce geste, je supportais assez mal le fait de sentir toujours la présence d'une autre personne. Je n'aimais pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, je souhaitais me débrouiller seul. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas les repousser, les écarter. Peut être de peur de les perdre.

            Je regardai mon ordinateur branché devant moi. Quatre dirigeait le consortium Winner, et jouait un rôle politique au sein du gouvernement, lié aux colonies. Il essayait de tout superviser d'ici, mais devait se rendre au siège de l'entreprise de temps en temps. Trowa, donc, travaillait au cirque. Presque chaque soir, il s'absentait. Mais la journée, il demeurait le plus souvent possible avec moi. La présence de Trowa m'est agréable. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire. Il est doux, et mis à part Duo, c'est lui qui m'est le plus proche. Quant à Wufei, c'est lui qui est le plus absent de la maison. Il faut dire que ses missions lui demandent du temps. Et il y a autre chose. Quand il me voit, j'ai l'impression de représenter... de lui rappeler une erreur... D'ailleurs... pour Duo, je ressens la même chose. 

            Duo aide Hilde qui tient un bar. Il s'occupe aussi d'une sorte de décharge... Mais je suis sûr qu'il fait autre chose. C'est une sorte d'intuition. Etrangement, c'est lui que je vois le plus dans mes rêves. Il parle beaucoup, rit, plaisante ; mais j'aime le regarder, l'écouter. Sans lui, je ne me sentirai pas aussi à l'aise. A l'hôpital, je me souviens juste que la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était également la première personne, avec qui j'avais l'impression d'avoir partagé quelque chose... Pour moi, Duo était...

            La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à Wufei qui marmonna un vague bonjour à l'adresse de Trowa qui venait de descendre, et de la mienne. 

"Tu as fait vite, remarqua Trowa en attrapant son sac, contenant son costume de clown. 

-Rien d'extraordinaire.

-C'est plutôt bon signe, répondit l'acrobate en s'avançant vers moi. Heero, j'y vais. Repose toi surtout.

-Hai. 

-Bien. Wufei, si Quatre appelle..., dis-lui que tout va bien." Le chinois acquiesça, et Trowa partit au cirque, nous laissant seuls pour la soirée.

"Duo ne mangera pas ici ce soir. Il a dit qu'il devait aider Hilde." Wufei arrêta de boire sa canette de bière, et sembla réfléchir sur ce que je venais de lui dire. 

"Au moins, Maxwell nous épargnera son bavardage de pie, finit-il par lâcher.

-Je réchaufferai...

-Non. Je m'occupe du repas". Je tentai de garder un visage impassible, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être étonné. Wufei ne levait jamais le petit doigt pour aider aux corvées ménagées. Alors la cuisine... même si ce n'était qu'une histoire de plats cuisinés, prêts à être dégustés après un passage au micro-onde.

            Le dîner se passa sans aucun problème. Nous mangeâmes en silence. C'était un peu étrange, surtout que la veille, nous étions tous à la maison, où régnait l'agitation et la bonne humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, Duo n'était pas là. Cependant, le fait de rester silencieux ne me dérangea pas. Seulement, j'avoue que lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il sortait dans le jardin pour s'entraîner aux arts martiaux, je n'avais guère envie de rester seul, à ruminer du noir, ou à risquer de m'endormir et de cauchemarder. 

            La brise du soir était agréablement fraîche. La nuit était éclairée par la lune, et j'apercevais Wufei concentré dans ses exercices. Je me rapprochai, puis m'asseyais pour l'observer. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, tout en continuant à s'entraîner. Ses gestes précis transperçaient l'air, prouvant sa connaissance en la matière.

"Tu devrais rentrer. Tu es encore fragile, me lança-t-il.

-Ca va, répliquai-je, contrarié par cet adjectif qu'il avait employé.

-Winner et Maxwell vont me réprimander.

-Je leur expliquerai.... Tu te bats bien...

-Je pratique depuis mon enfance.

-Depuis tout ce temps... J'aimerais être aussi doué, savoir me battre et me défendre.

-Tu étais le meilleur d'entre nous...", murmura-t-il pensivement. Surpris, je lui lançai un regard perplexe. "Le meilleur" ? Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et apparemment cette dernière phrase lui avait échappé, puisqu'il se reprit et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

"Et si, tu essayais, me proposa-t-il d'un ton sérieux. 

-Essayer ?

-Oui." J'hésitai. Je n'y connaissais rien, mon corps était encore affaibli suite à mon accident. Pourtant, il paraissait désireux de me mettre à l'épreuve.

"D'accord." Le regard de défi que je lui lançai dut lui plaire, car il sourit légèrement, et nous nous mîmes en position. 

"Vas-y, attaque. Je ne bougerai pas, m'encouragea-t-il. 

-Non, considère-moi comme un adversaire sérieux. " Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait. C'était stupide...

"Très bien, alors..." D'un bond, il s'élança tel un félin dans ma direction, et je tentai d'esquiver ses coups. Ces derniers se multipliaient, affaiblissant de plus en plus ma défense. J'entraperçus l'éclat de ses yeux. J'y lus un esprit combatif, habité par la rage de vaincre... et en l'occurrence, moi. 

            Soudain, je n'étais plus sur Terre, mais dans l'espace. Le vide m'entourait. Je me trouvais dans une sorte de cockpit. Tout à coup, surgit une armure mobile verte, lançant des flammes, sa lance à la main prête à frapper. 

            L'instant suivant, c'est Wufei qui réapparut devant moi. Je lui mis mon poing dans la figure, et recommençai. Mais, il n'y eut pas de troisième. Du moins, il ne vint pas de moi, car se baissant adroitement, il m'assena un coup en plein ventre, me faisant agenouiller sous le choc. Je toussai, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, mais surtout de revoir ce flash qui m'était revenu lors de cet affrontement. 

"Hui ?", s'enquit-il en s'approchant de moi. J'hoquetai, crachait. Ce morceau de mémoire... qu'était-ce ?! 

"Hui !" Je respirai un bon coup. Il fallait que je me calme. Progressivement, ma respiration devint moins saccadée, et je remarquai alors le filet de sang qui coulait des lèvres de Wei.

"Wei, tu...

-Ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas dû t'encourager, se reprocha-t-il.

-Non !" Il me lança un regard étonné.

"J'ai, j'ai eu un flash. 

-Un souvenir ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans une armure mobile, dans l'espace." Une ombre passa sur son visage. 

"C'est tout ?

-Il y en avait un autre... un blanc et vert... Il avait un genre de lance-flamme, et, une lance...

-Nataku....", chuchota-t-il. Je le sentis se raidir à mes côtés. Savait-il quelque chose sur cette vision de mon passé ? 

"Tu peux te relever ?

-Hai.

-Il vaut mieux que tu rentres." Il avait raison, mieux valait que j'aille me reposer, malgré l'agitation qui s'emparait de moi. Une porte s'ouvrait sur la pièce encore secrète, préservant mes souvenirs. Et je ne voulais pas retomber dans mes cauchemars ! Toutefois, j'obtempérai, et nous regagnâmes en silence la maison, sans échanger un mot. Je connaissais cette armure. C'était une certitude... Je ne devais pas abandonner...

            Wufei m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, et attendit quelques secondes avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je fermai ma porte, et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Tant de choses au cours de cette soirée... Ce souvenir... Et il y avait autre chose. Je regardai mon poing. Au départ, j'étais persuadé de ne pas tenir deux secondes face à lui. Cependant... j'avais réussi à l'atteindre... deux fois. Ce n'était pas de la chance. Non. Les gestes, les positions, les réflexes... Tout semblait se réveillé, redémarré après une longue phase de repos, d'oubli. Oui, j'avais appris à me battre autrefois. J'en étais sûr, pensai-je glissant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il faisait sombre... Un orage se préparait. Je me trouvais... je ne savais pas exactement. Les bâtiments non loin m'apparaissaient aussi noirs que le ciel. Je fis quelques pas. Un bruit métallique résonnait à chacun d'entre eux. Et je me rendis compte que la mer ou l'océan entourait ce sol. Un sous-marin. J'étais sur le pont d'un sous-marin. 

"Heero, c'est bien toi ?" Une voix me fit pivoter, et devant moi apparut une fille aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une élégante robe bleu. 

"Qui... ?"

"Relena ?" Je sursautai. Derrière moi à présent, se tenait un adolescent.. moi. Je reculai. Et soudain je me... vis l'autre Heero pointait le canon de son arme vers cette fille. 

"Adieu Relena !" Etrangement, je n'eus pas peur, et avant même que sa détonation résonne, je me tournai vers l'autre garçon qui venait de surgir, blessant mon "moi" au bras. 

"Mais qui es-tu ?" Cette question, je me la posais aussi. J'avais beau essayer, ses traits demeuraient flous, sombres. Habillé de noir, un sourire... un sourire en coin... un sourire de prédateur... 

Une deuxième détonation... Il venait de tirer une deuxième fois sur "moi". Tout à coup, tout disparut, sauf cet garçon en noir. Il me faisait face, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage ! Et c'est alors que je distinguai un autre homme derrière lui, l'arme orienté vers nous. J'aurais voulu crier, mais ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Aucun son ne sortit. Et l'homme tira... Et le garçon s'affaissa sous mes yeux. Du sang coulait maintenant, jusqu'à mes pieds... Non... Non... NOOONNN !!

"Nooonn !!!" Je me redressai en sueur et haletant sur mon lit. Un cauchemard, c'était forcément un cauchemar ! Je n'arrivai pas à reprendre mon souffle. Je me levai et me précipitai vers la fenêtre ouverte où j'avalai une grande bouffée d'air frais. Peu à peu, je parvins à me calmer et m'assis par terre.

"Yui ?" Wufei..., c'était sa voix étouffée à cause de la porte que j'entendais.

"Tout va bien ? 

-Oui. C'était un cauchemar.

-Tu es sûr ?, insista-t-il.

-Oui. Ne t'occupe pas, rétorquai-je soudain durement. 

-Bien." Et il s'éloigna. Je regrettais immédiatement de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Pourquoi avais-je adopté ce ton si froid ? Il n'avait pas semblé vexé, mais plutôt surpris de m'entendre lui répondre ainsi. 

Mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Un souvenir... Tout comme ce que j'avais vu avec Wufei, ce cauchemar était un souvenir. Sauf que celui-là..., je l'avais déjà rêvé. La vision de ce mystérieux jeune homme tombant devant moi me troubla une nouvelle fois. Qui ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas ?! Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ?! Qui ? Qui ? Qui !! C'était comme si un voile cachait son visage. Il fallait pourtant que je sache ! C'était important ! Je pensais alors à cette fille... elle, elle devait savoir son identité. Je l'avais déjà vu dans mes rêves. Je n'avais jamais pu mettre un nom sur son visage, comme pour beaucoup d'autres. En revanche, désormais je connaissais son identité. Relena... mon rêve ne m'avait pas révélé son nom, mais je le savais... Tout comme je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire... je devais aller trouver Relena Darlian Peacecraft. 

A suivre…

Eh bien, oui… Relena va intervenir… encore… Donc, à + dans le prochain chap !

Minako


	3. Vérité cachée

Titre : MIRAI

Série : Gundam wing 

Genre : Sérieux. Pov de Heero. Yaoi avec 2x1, 3x4x3 principalement plus du 5+2+5, 3+1 etc…

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise…sniff. Sequel de " Memories ".

Notes : Excusez moi pour le retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque d'inspiration ! mais heureusement, c'est reparti, et je peux même vous dire que le prochain chapitre est en cours ! ^__^ Vraiment merci de votre patience, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Attention, allergiques à Relena, s'abstenir ! 

****

Mercis :

Raziel : Non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Voici la suite, et promis, je la terminerai !

Tipitina : Je te remercie pour ta patience. J'ai beaucoup aimé le combat Wufei/Duo ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Mimi Yuy1 : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Merci vraiment ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à faire aussi bien pour la suite. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les autres pourraient l'aider un peu plus, mais….

Azalea Maxwell : Merci bien ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic comme Memories !

Vérité cachée

L'orage grondait au loin. Le vent soufflait violemment dans les arbres du parc de la résidence Peacecraft. Les feuilles d'automne virevoltaient dans chaque coin, et se regroupaient en petit tas. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel noir. Etrange que ce jour où je devais rencontrer Relena Darlian soit si semblable à celui qui avait scellé nos destins à tous trois. Duo cachait la vérité en lui, et il ne voulait semble-t-il pas me la dévoiler. Cependant je savais désormais que mes souvenirs ne tarderaient pas à refaire surface. Mais je voulais voir cette femme, avant tout. Pourquoi hantait-elle mes rêves, tout comme Duo ? 

Je sursautais en voyant la grande porte de la maison s'ouvrir devant moi. Une silhouette en émergea, et ses longs cheveux blonds furent immédiatement soulevés par une bourrasque de vent. Celle qui pouvait m'aider à retrouver la mémoire se trouvait là, devant moi. 

"Relena ?" Son nom glissa entre mes lèvres et je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Puis elle sourit et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

"Bienvenue Heero."

Je la suivis à travers les nombreux corridors, observant chaque recoin dans l'espoir d'y voir un signe. J'étais déjà venu ici. Je pouvais le sentir. En entrant dans un salon dont les lustres éclairaient vivement la pièce, des voix lointaines résonnèrent dans ma tête. 

__

"Tu veux écarter Duo de cette mission ?

-Oui.

-Il ne l'acceptera jamais, Heero !

-Je la sais. C'est pourquoi nous ne devrons rien lui dire.

-Tu es sûr que c'est le bon choix, Yui ?

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui."

"Heero ?" La voix de Relena me tira de mes souvenirs. Je la regardais prendre place sur un sofa, tandis que j'allais m'adosser contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, nous restâmes silencieux, tous deux perdus dans nos pensées. Puis je la vis sourire et elle tourna son regard dans ma direction.

"La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, tu as choisi exactement la même place", commença-t-elle en souriant. Je ne sus quoi dire. 

"Si tu savais combien je suis heureuse de te revoir… Tu m'as tant manqué, Heero.

-Je… Vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis ici, demandai-je mal-à-l'aise.

-Je pense, oui. Et je suis sûre que Duo ne sait pas que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui me parut glacial. 

-En effet." J'étais parti sans rien dire. Ni à Trowa, ni à Duo…

"Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je savais aussi que tu viendrais.

-Vous saviez ?

-Oui. Je sais tout ce qui t'es arrivé. 

-Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu… Enfin, depuis que je suis…

-Amnésique ? C'est vrai car je n'avais pas le droit de te voir, moi même.

-Pourquoi ?" Subitement son visage se crispa et ses mains également. Je lus dans ses yeux une haine profonde qui semblait n'être dirigée que vers une unique personne.

"A cause de Duo. " Je restais interdis. Pourquoi Duo lui aurait-il interdit de me voir ? Wufei, Trowa et Quatre avait un lien avec mon passé, je le savais et on ne me l'avait pas caché. Alors pour quelle raison m'avait-on éloigné de Relena ?

"Regarde cette photo je te prie, dit-elle en se levant pour venir auprès de moi, un cadre à la main.

Je plongeais mon regard dans cette image du passé. De mon passé. Nous étions dans une sorte de hangar. Sur le côté, légèrement en retrait se tenait Wufei qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Non loin de lui, Quatre et Trowa étaient assis côte à côte, Trowa figeait de trois-quart pour tenter de disparaître derrière Quatre. Et au premier plan… il y a avait Relena, qui regardait dans une autre direction que celle de l'objectif. Je suivis son regard, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Duo souriait gaiement, le visage rayonnant et avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Bien sûr qu'il riait souvent à la maison, mais ce n'était pas pareille. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'une joie de vivre effacée. Là, il avait l'air… si heureux. Il avait passé son bras sous celui d'un autre garçon, et j'eus un léger pincement au cœur. Mais cette sensation disparut vite quand je reconnus le visage de celui qui avait toute l'attention de Duo. 

C'était moi. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes lèvres. Cet adolescent qui malgré un air légèrement agacé, ne pouvait cacher… comme une lueur d'affection aux fonds de son regard, tourné vers Duo. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'eux. Je comprenais pourquoi les autres ne retrouvaient pas le vrai Heero. Je n'avais pas cette expression mature, calme. J'étais différent. Malgré mes efforts et mes progrès, ils ne pouvaient pas me considérer comme leur Heero. J'étais une ombre. J'avais si mal. Mal pour moi, mais aussi pour eux. Quand ils me regardaient, cherchaient-ils à retrouver le Heero d'autrefois ? Celui qu'ils avaient aimer, et auquel ils s'étaient attachés ? 

L'expression radieuse de Duo me fit atrocement souffrir. J'aimais beaucoup Duo. Il était celui qui me comprenait le mieux, et qui savait me donner l'impression que je gagnais sur mon accident, que j'avançais. Je croyais que c'était lui qui tenait le plus à moi. Mais ce n'était pas si vrai que ça. Celui auquel il tenait vraiment, ce n'était pas moi. C'était l'autre. L'autre Heero qui n'existait plus. 

"Cette photo est l'une des rares où l'on peut voir vos visages, reprit Relena. Je la garde précieusement en souvenir. Car vos vies étaient secrètes. Vous étiez constamment en danger, du fait de votre mission." Je la regardai. Une mission ? De quoi parlait-elle…

"Duo veut taire ton passé. Il ne veut pas que tu te souviennes, lança-t-elle comme pour elle même. 

-Non, Duo…

-Il a toujours voulu t'éloigner de moi. Mais Heero, tu ne te souviens donc pas ? Tu me protégeais toujours ! Tu étais là pour moi ! 

-Protéger ?

-Oui ! Tu étais mon protecteur ! Car tu étais un pilote de Gundam." 

Ces mots traversèrent mon esprit, et des images déferlèrent. Les Gundams… Le robot que j'avais vu lorsque je m'étais battu avec Wufei… Celui dans lequel je me trouvais…Et un autre noir, dont les ailes de démon se déployaient, et qui tenait dans ses mains une faux, tel un ange de la Mort. Et dedans, il y avait…

"Comment… Ai-je perdu la mémoire ?" demandai-je dans un souffle. Elle hésita. Puis, secoua la tête et trouva mon regard.

"C'était sa faute. 

-Non, répliquai-je sans vraiment savoir… savoir pourquoi.

-Il est reponsable de ton état. C'est lui a apporté le malheur dans nos vies.

-Non, ce n'est possible. 

-Je t'en prie, Heero ! Reste avec moi. Pars, quitte-les ! Quitte-le ! Ta place est là, avec moi. 

-Mais je…

-Tout est de sa faute ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que tu te souviennes ! s'écria-t-elle. Heero, je t'en supplie. Reste." Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je lâchai le cadre qui tombait à nos pieds.

"Je t'aime Heero ! Lui non ! C'est de sa faute si tu as été blessé ! A chaque fois il t'a fait prendre des risques au péril de ta vie ! Et il ne veut pas que tu te souviennes ! et tu le sais ! Je le hais ! Je déteste Duo !" 

Et sans rien ajouter elle approcha son visage du mien, et m'embrassa. Je ne bougeais pas. Tout se bousculait à une vitesse folle dans ma tête. Les Gundams, les autres pilotes, des hommes qui étaient mes ennemis, dont l'un portait un masque, Relena… Duo…

Je revoyais mon rêve. Nous étions là sur ce sous-marin et un garçon pointait son arme dans ma direction. Un garçon dont je distinguais les traits à présent. Des yeux bleus, une longue tresse brune, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Duo. Et là tout s'effaçait, l'obscurité nous enveloppait. Et un homme surgissait derrière lui, prêt à le blesser une nouvelle fois. 

Duo, c'était lui qui occupait mes rêves. Toujours. Je le savais maintenant. J'écartais brusquement Relena, et me ruait vers la sortie. Je courais, m'éloigner de cette demeure. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Tout allait trop vite, toutes ces images se chevauchaient, sans que je n'ai le temps de les assembler. Tous ces visages que je connaissais, tous ceux que j'avais tués !

J'étais un meurtrier ! Nous l'étions tous ! Duo aussi ! J'avais du sang sur les mains. J'avais été un pilote de Gundam, j'avais tué. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais peur, une partie de moi, pourtant me disait de me maîtriser. J'avais l'impression d'être un lâche mais en même temps d'être quelqu'un qui se devait d'être fort. Duo, j'avais besoin de le voir ! De lui parler… Juste d'être là, avec lui…

Je courais tout le long du chemin qui menait à la seule maison que je connaissais. Il fallait que je sache. Je n'arrivais plus à mettre ces images, ces parcelles de mon passé bout à bout. Relena disait-elle la vérité ? Duo avait-il cherché à m'empêcher de la revoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais savoir ! Plus que tout, je voulais une réponse à cette question ! Duo ne me voulait pas de mal; il voulait sûrement m'aider. Oui, tous ces flashs devaient être le fruit de mon imagination ! Relena se trompait. J'étais juste un garçon ordinaire. Tout ce qui importait finalement, c'est que je puisse continuer à vivre avec eux… J'avais juste besoin de lui…

Je me rapprochais de la maison dont je distinguais les contours malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber. J'allais enfin pouvoir être rassuré…

"Je tuerai quiconque menacera sa vie !"

Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte. Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers moi. Malgré sa rapidité, Duo ne put cacher à mes yeux l'arme qu'il pointait sur Wufei, juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. J'étais trempé. L'eau froide de la pluie me glaçait les os, mais l'expression déterminée que j'avais lue sur le visage de Duo me pétrifiait encore plus…

Je savais… Ils ne pouvaient plus mentir… Relena avait dit la vérité. Tout s'embrumait autour de moi. Leurs visages, celui de Trowa, de Quatre, de Wufei et de Duo disparaissaient les uns après les autres. 

Je ne voulais pas de cette vérité, et je ne voulais plus rester là, alors que je n'étais qu'une ombre. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait triste, puisqu'après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui leur étais cher, mais un Heero, qui avait disparu. Et Duo n'avait pas besoin de moi… Je me sentais si vide… Il était si facile de disparaître…L'autre Heero me faisait peur… et pourtant je l'enviais… je le jalousais… comment avait-il pu s'accaparer tout l'amour de Duo…

A suivre…

Voilà, chapitre fini. Je vous promets de ne pas être aussi longue, et que le prochain arrivera vite ! Et si vous avez un petit commentaire….^__^ Donc à très bientôt, 

Miori


	4. Rêve éveillé, rêve endormi

Titre : MIRAI

Série : Gundam wing

Genre : Sequel de « Memories ». Pov de Heero. Yaoi avec 2x1, 3x4x3 principalement plus du 5+2+5, 3+1 etc…

Très triste….

Disclaimer : Persos à Sunrise…sniff.

Notes : Vous n'y croyez plus ? Moi non plus. Mais voici la suite, enfin ! Donc, je recommence, bonsoir ou bonjour et Bonne Année !

Donc voici la suite de Mirai. Je viens de recommencer à me pencher sur l'écriture de fanfics, et si de nouvelles idées me tentent, je me dois de terminer les inachevées. Et donc c'est Mirai qui a droit à son come-back. La fin est écrite, on s'en rapproche. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Cette fois, pour ce chapitre, c'est Duo qui reprend la parole. Mais le prochain, retour de Heero. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Reviews (si vous repassez par là ;)

Thealie : Merci beaucoup. Et tu vois, voilà la suite !

Ouky et lu : la suite est là.

Yami-Rose Aka : Mon dieu oui c'est vraiment pas gai. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras.

Raziel : Plus de statut abandonné !

**Rêve éveillé, rêve endormi.**

Quand on aime quelqu'un, tout paraît si simple. On se dit que le protéger, l'écouter, le comprendre, tout simplement être là, est une évidence. Peut être que la vie se montre plus dure, plus cruelle pour certains, alors qu'elle semble si merveilleusement belle pour d'autres. C'est ce que je me suis dit quand ce soir là…

Passer du désespoir le plus total à l'optimisme le plus grand n'est pas une chose aisée. Entouré d'êtres aimants, la pente à gravir devient alors plus accessible. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei surtout, venaient de me tirer du gouffre où je m'étais retrouvé. J'avais fait le plus dur. Et maintenant, il restait à me reconstruire… Avec lui, à nouveau. Mais je n'étais pas encore assez fort. Ca me faisait peur. Peur qu'il puisse voir que je n'étais pas si confiant et que ce garçon qui se tenait devant moi, n'était plus celui qui m'avait tout de suite attiré par son aura, son regard.

C'est lors d'une belle matinée printanière que nous avons ramené Heero chez nous. Chez lui. Ses blessures physiques étaient fraîchement rétablies. Alors que son amnésie perdurait. Toutefois, je m'accrochais encore à ce fol espoir qu'il serait à nouveau lui-même. Et j'avais raison à l'époque. Chaque jour, des progrès apparurent. Une bride de mémoire, un fragment de souvenir qui revenait. Peu à peu son attitude changea. Le regard fragile d'une personnalité incomplète fit place à celui plus décidé qu'il arborait jadis. Son assurance grandissait et il se surprit des fois à me rabrouer. Les excuses ne se faisaient pas attendre, mais ces pointes d'humeur me rassuraient. Heero avançait. Et puis arriva ce soir…

« Tu n'as pas oublié pour demain après-midi ?

-Quoi Quatre ?

-Allons Duo, le cirque. Nous avons promis à Trowa de nous rendre à la représentation. Pour son nouveau numéro.

-Ah bon ?

-Duo !

-Oui je sais bien voyons ! » Dis-je en riant.

Nous étions en train de préparer le dîner. Quatre et moi aux fourneaux, tandis que Heero mettait la table. Chose surprenante en y pensant, mais bon. Le Heero amnésique était comme ça et c'était une chose que l'autre ferait mieux d'apprendre. Quant à Wufei, il était assis tranquillement devant la télé, ce qui traduisait son envie de nous aider, bien entendu. De temps à autres, je percevais vaguement des bruits à l'étage ou Trowa prenait sa douche. Une soirée ordinaire en somme.

« Nous avons promis ou tu as obligé Trowa à accepter notre présence dans le public ?

-Peut être un peu des deux, répondit en souriant Quatre d'un air malicieux.

-De toute façon, c'est une bonne idée. Une sortie ne fait pas de mal.

-Sauf avec toi, Maxwell, plaça adroitement Wufei, en se détournant du poste. La prochaine fois que je sortirais avec toi, ça sera pour t'emmener au cimetière, et y brûler de l'encens.

-C'est toujours ça de gagner, non ? Parce qu… »

Je m'arrêtais net. Et me tournais vers Heero. Heero qui tremblait de tout son corps, des morceaux de porcelaine brisée à ses pieds.

« Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? M'écriai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas ! » Sa voix était glacée. Et le regard qu'il me lança l'était tout autant.

-Heero… Tu es blessé. Montre moi ta main, dit Quatre en s'approchant à son tour.

-Ca suffit ! » J'échangeais un regard avec Quatre et Wufei. Heero recula brusquement et s'adossa contre un mur, portant ses mains ensanglantées à son visage.

« Je ne veux pas ! Laissez moi tranquille !

-Heero, je…

-Laisse moi, va-t-en !

-Mais je…

-Je ne veux pas, laissez-moi ! Hurla-t-il en s'accroupissant.

-Je suis là, ça va aller, m'entendis-je murmurer en m'abaissant à son tour.

-Tu ne comprends pas, laisse-moi ! » Il tenta de me repousser mais je contrais son geste, et je l'attirais plutôt vers moi.

« Ca va aller ! Heero ! S'il te plaît !

-Non ! Lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

-Mais si, tu le veux ! Nous le voulons tous. Heero s'il te plaît !

-Non, je ne veux pas ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur !

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui et le regardais. Et j'eus peur à mon tour. Le sang que ses mains avaient laissé sur son visage se mêlait maintenant à des larmes. Des sillons de larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux vides.

« Heero… tu pleures ? » Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Doucement alors je resserrais mon étreinte et comme à un enfant qui se réveillerait d'un cauchemar, je me mis à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« Ca va aller… Tout va bien. Je suis là. N'aie pas peur. Ca va aller. »

Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard rempli de pitié de Wufei. Ni celui emplis de tristesse de Quatre. Je ne voulais pas voir Trowa qui nous avait rejoint et qui se tenait maintenant près du téléphone, en train de composer le numéro de l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'avis d'un médecin. Je le pressentais en mon cœur. Nous avions perdu.

Le chemin qui menait à la clinique où Heero et moi-même avions été soignés me parut interminable. Pendant tout le trajet, je continuais de lui murmurer des mots apaisants, même si lui semblait ailleurs. Il était assis à mes côtés mais, c'était comme si un gigantesque mur s'était dressé entre nous. Un gouffre abyssal au-delà duquel ma présence et ma voix ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Après un examen complet, il fut installé dans une chambre, où il s'endormit alors calmement, à l'aide d'un sédatif. Refermant la porte, le médecin chef nous pria silencieusement de le suivre, jusqu'à son bureau.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous y étions tous installés, sauf Quatre, qui attendait au chevet d'Heero.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous observa tour à tour et se leva de son siège, pour contempler le jardin, qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre.

Je notais pour la première fois qu'il avait les tempes grisonnantes. Normal à son âge.

« Je ne vous cacherai rien. Vous m'avez mis dans la confidence, aussi je vous dois la vérité. »

Etrange. Je n'ais jamais remarquai que de fines rides apparaissaient sur son front lorsqu'il parlait.

« Je n'ai peut être pas réalisé que son subconscient était si fragile. Voyez-vous, le retour des souvenirs peut se faire de différentes manières. Lentement, progressivement mais aussi de manière plus brutale. »

Ce médecin avait de la chance. Le temps ne lui avait pas causé trop de dommages. Les infirmières devaient sans doute appréciaient…

« Peut être que ce soir, quelque chose l'a touché, a réveillé un souvenir précis, ou à effleurer un point sensible. D'où ce rejet important. »

Il était là devant nous. Il aurait pu être le père de l'un d'entre nous. Sans doute avait-il déjà ses enfants. Je me demandai si jamais j'en aurais un jour. Tiens, ça me faisait penser qu'il n'y avait plus de lait à la maison.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? Questionna Trowa d'un visage impassible.

-Soyez franc. »

Tiens, Wufei et Trowa parlaient. Surprenant. Surtout d'une manière si docile. D'habitude, Fei aboyait, et Trowa… eh bien, il se taisait.

«Le choc est passé. A son réveil, nous pourrons juger s'il y a eu une régression ou pas. Il faudra être vigilant dans tous les cas. Il faut qu'il se ré habite à ce qu'il était. Le soldat guerrier dont vous m'avez parlé. L'être humain est fort. Votre ami l'a sans doute été. Mais nous avons maintenant un homme qui a besoin de se reconstruire sans la force physique et morale que son autre « moi » avait.

Maintenant je vous demande de faire un choix. »

« Un choix… oui un choix. Comme choisir entre aller dormir ou regarder un bon film ? »

J'avais parlé tout haut. Trowa et Wufei me lancèrent un regard déconcerté.

« Oui. Un choix. Ce n'est pas si simple. Les deux sont tentant. En dormant, on se repose. Après on se sent mieux. Pendant le sommeil, on oublie tout. On ne vit que dans son rêve. Alors qu'un bon film, ça amuse, ça distrait. On rêve éveillé.

Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux alors ? Rêver les yeux fermés ? Ou bien les yeux ouverts ?

-Duo, tu…

-Oui, ce n'est pas facile de choisir. Mais avez-vous une réponse ? Moi j'en ai une. Mais serait-elle celle que vous prendriez ? » Ma voix tremblait. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, je sentis alors mes larmes qui glissaient doucement sur mes joues. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Duo.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, hein, Wufei ? Heero se remettait, on vivait tranquillement. Sans encombre. Tout allait si bien. Mais sans doute qu'on ne peut pas effacer ses pêchés.

-Ca suffit ! Ecoute…

-Non ! Cette fois, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Ripostai-je brusquement en me levant. On a essayé, on a échoué ! Maintenant, ce que je souhaite c'est que Heero soit heureux. Peu importe comment, mais qu'il vive ! Qu'il soit… bien ! Parce que tu n'as pas compris ! M'écriai-je en désignant le médecin d'un geste de la main. Si Heero a encore une de ces crises, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas la mémoire qu'il perdra mais son « moi ». La prochaine fois, c'est un légume que tu auras sous les yeux ! »

Cette fois Trowa frémit légèrement, de même que Wufei qui me fixa alors intensément.

« Alors, c'est décidé ? On arrête. On le laisse comme ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Je rencontrai son regard. Je lus ce qu'il ne pouvait pas à me dire. En abandonnant, jamais je ne retrouverai le Heero que j'avais aimé. Qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Que le but de ma vie était fini. Et qu'un autre, différent prenait place.

Mais pour la première fois, tout était clair.

« Je ne veux qu'une chose. Qu'il vive. Heureux. Peu importe si c'est avec moi. Peu importe le reste. C'est tout ce que je désire maintenant. Parce que je l'aime. »

Retour au présent…

« Parce que tu l'aimes, tu ne veux pas voir qu'il veut retrouver sa mémoire !

-Je le sais, si. Mais toi, tu veux qu'il recommence comme la dernière fois ! Tu veux le tuer définitivement ! Ripostai-je en repoussant Wufei.

-Non bien sûr que non. Mais il est plus fort, il veut savoir. Nous devons l'aider encore plus forte cette fois.

-Ca ne changera rien !

-Il se rappelle des Gundams. Il se rappelle de beaucoup de choses. Mais le souvenir qui le bloque, nous devons l'aider à le surmonter.

-Il se souvient des Gundams ? Tu veux dire qu'il se souvient d'avoir piloté ? demanda Trowa.

-Oui. Il s'en est rappelé quand… »

Je ne le laissais pas achevé sa phrase. D'un geste plus rapide encore que lui, je pointais mon revolver sur lui.

« Qu'as-tu fait ! On peut le savoir !

-Duo…

-Fiche moi la paix Quatre !

-Alors !

-Duo calme toi

-Non. Vous le savez. Nous avons déjà trop joué avec le feu.

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas le choix ? Hein, Maxwell, rétorqua aigrement Wufei, le regard étincelant. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce qu'en vérité, c'est toi qui a peur. Peur qu'il se souvienne de toi. Peur qu'il se souvienne de cet accident, qui est devenu ton cauchemar !

-Tais-toi ! Je te préviens, je tuerais quiconque menacera sa vie ! »

Un bruit nous fit sursauter. Habilement je rengainais mon arme, mais pas assez vite. Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait Heero qui nous regardait tous les quatre, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Heero, depuis quand es-tu rentré, où étais-tu ? Nous étions inquiet, lança gentiment Quatre qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude malgré son sourire. Viens tu vas avoir froid. »

Mais Heero ne bougea pas.

« J'étais chez elle. » Je tressaillis. Ainsi il était allé là-bas…

« Chez elle ? De qui parles-tu ? » s'enquit Wufei décontenancé. Mais Heero l'ignora tout comme avec Quatre. Il s'avança alors vers nous. Ou plutôt vers moi. Je me crispai quand il s'arrêta devant moi. Je détournai vivement le regard. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir cette intensité qu'il avait à ce moment là.

« Duo. L'aimais-tu, _lui_ ? » Je retins mon souffle. La question que j'avais souhaité ne jamais entendre de sa bouche.

«Alors c'est bien ça, murmura-t-il. Moi je ne suis qu'une ombre. Son ombre. Une ombre que tu hais. »

Et soudain. Un coup de feu retentit. Et la maison fut plongée dans le noir. Mais avant que les lumières s'éteignent, je tendais déjà mes bras. Pour attraper un Heero blessé par cette balle avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre.

A suivre…

Voilà, je suis repartie. ; La suite devrait arriver plus vite, le temps que je retouche la fin. Eh oui, écrite il y a longtemps de cela. A bientôt, et merci de m'avoir lue. Miori


End file.
